Eric & Godric Dead and In Love Male Slash
by Elartista2295
Summary: Male slash: sensitive viewers should NOT read this. NOT recommend for young teens or below.    When Eric tells Godric his true feelings he received a surprising answer.


WARNING: If you are not into….how do I put this lightly? "Guy on guy" action then I do NOT suggest you read this. I mean feel free, but don't get all annoyed because I did warn you.

Trueblood: Godric & Eric

The day was ending and the brilliant, golden sun was retiring to the horizon. The air became chilled and the thick, deep emerald trees of Bon Temp whispered in the evening's blissful, tender winds. The heavens were flawless each star shimmered and the moon's light kissed the earth giving a luminous luster.

Eric Northman, a vampire of Old Sweden, sat in his small office in his bar _Fangtasia. _He sat in his black leather chair with his pure white face buried within his hands and tears of crimson blood rushing from his frozen blue eyes. Godric stood in font of Eric's dark wood desk that gleamed in light the from the cheap office fixtures.

"Why do you weep? This is what I must do for the sake of the lives that were lost." He said with only the sight of Eric's golden blonde hair.

"It wasn't your fault, Godric! It was The Fellow Ship of the Sun! They wanted to kill you! They wanted to see you burn! How could you even say such words? 'I must die for the lives that were lost.' Unbelievable… I won't let it happen." Eric said looking at him trying to pull himself together.

"You feel so much woe for me. What is your attachment to me? I only created you."

"No child wishes for their parents' demise." Eric said with an emotionless face with Godric staring into his eyes. Eric couldn't resist for Godric's radiant coffee brown eyes hypnotized his soul, and made his heart yearn for him and race and make his stomach turn.

"Godric… I don't know how to say this."

Godric was mute.

"Back when you created me this wasn't accepted and now that times are more supple I feel that you should know because my heart can't take the mental pain anymore." Eric said with his voice shaken and filled with terror regretting every word he spoke.

Godric stood and waited for Eric to speak, but he just stared into Godric's eyes. Finally, his lips became vivacious and spoke,

"Jag älskar dig mer än något i världen. Mitt hjärta längtar efter din kärlek och mina händer darra varje gång jag tittar in i din fantastiska ögon." _[I love you more than anything in the world. My heart yearns for your love and my hands tremble every time I look into your amazing eyes]_ Eric's tears dried and his face was blank; it was as if his dull heart began to thump once more.

Godric grinned and his face glowed with content. Eric arose from his chair uneasily and abandoned his shield of a desk and embarrassed Gordic tightly; as their snow skin touched they blended flawlessly together. Eric and Gordic sighed in unison like the everlasting tyranny was ended.

"Please don't leave me here. I can't exist in the life without you." Eric whispered in Godric's ear with a troubled voice.

"I'm sorry, Eric. What's done is done. There is nothing I can do. We'll just have to enjoy our last night together and savor every moment, and when the sun arises from the horizon it'll be my time to go." He said in his crisp, suave voice as Eric buried his face into Godric's cool shoulder. Then, a single ruby red drop fell from Godric's burnt umber eye with the heaviness of the atmosphere beckoning it to earth. Gordic's eyes met Eric's as they stared into each other's eyes in awe placed his bitter white hand against Eric's freezing cream colored cheek and said,

"Du kommer vara med mig för alltid. När tiden är slut kommer jag att vara med dig. När du tror att jag inte där jag kommer vara där. Gråt inte." _[You will be with me forever. When time is up I will be with you. When you think that I am not there I will be there. Do not cry.]_

Eric's eyes paced throughout Godric's silky, faultless structure with astonishment and lust. His gut clenched and he placed his cool rose-pink lips upon Godric's. Both of them couldn't resist each other for their souls where intertwined and threaded for true love.

**[Later that night at Godric's small home not too far from Bon Temps]**

Eric and Godric are in a small bed room with dim candle lights and the scent of lavender. The two pale vampires lay grappling on the soft velvet bedding with their warm moist tongues massaging each other. Eric lay on top of Godric sliding his tongue deeper and deeper into his partner's mouth. Then, he swiftly pulls his skinny black shirt off showing his muscular structure and his skin that glowed like the surface of the radiant moon, subsequently deeply kissing Godric and pulling their bodies closer and closer together. Gordic then took his sky blue shirt off as well showing his pale skin and soft masculine features. Eric placed his hand on Godric's chest and said,

"It is a true sorrow that my heart can't even race each time our lips meet." Eric said with some dissatisfaction.

"Don't worry," Godric said with a slight smile. "Nothing can cause distaste to my love for you." He said and Eric smiled and slowly began to take off Godric's blue jeans.

Later, Eric lay on top of Godric; both are nude, groins rubbing gently against each other and lips touching. The two partners breathe heavily and begin to get hard as the two groins create more and more friction. They kiss deeply in the dilute candle glow and their damp tongues stroke, and sway within each of their mouths. Eric leisurely slides his tongue vertically across Godric's rose lips and he let out a slight moan,

"_Mmmm,_" he moans contently. "Eric," he whispers.

Eric sits on Godric's bare chest with each knee on each side of Godric's torso with his erect penis in Godric's face. Godric stares at Eric's long, thick, and smooth genitalia with eyes of great desire and feels the sensation of his own growing more with each breath. Eric tenderly wraps his hands near the back of Godric's head and softly pulls his lips closer to his groin. Godric slowly licks the tip of Eric's penis making it wet and slippery. He wraps his palm around Eric's extensive shaft and initiates pleasuring him. Eric tilts his head back savoring every stroke like dark chocolate.

"_Ahhhghhhhh, _fuck..." Eric breathed as Godric grabbed and slid Eric's dick into his mouth; sucking hard making his cock soaking wet and slick and moaning from the taste of Eric. Eric pulling him closer and shoving his dick deeper into Godric's throat making him gag slightly. He than began to thrust his masculine hips slowly and took the moment in and savored it. He gently pulled his dick out of Godric's slick mouth and began to kiss him. Godric's lips were thick and soft they were like velvet roses. Godric stared into Eric's brilliant ice cold eyes and said in a whispered tone, "I love you." Then, tears of crimson blood fell from his bitter car coal eyes. Eric kissed his cheek and slid his hard, slippery cock into Godric. Godric grabbed Eric's back and let out a moan of painful bliss.

Eric's crystal white fangs snapped out as he let out a queer sound of pleasure, "Uuuuhhhhmmm Godr—" the stimulation was so arresting that Eric could barley speak. Godric began to massage the shaft of his cock and began to moan loudly.

Eric and Godric became lost within each other. Every motion, every kiss, every breath, every sound was flawless. After what felt only a few moments, slowly, it rose, peaked shapely, and fell like petals. Eric and Godric felt as if they were one as the climaxed together.

It was then midnight they fell asleep. Eric's head on Godric's bare chest and his hand gracefully on Eric's head.

Dawn was coming, the morning rush. Godric stood on the grass with bare feet and simple clothes that looked around 100 years old. He breathed slowly… contently…and savored the serene scent of life. All of this shattered when Eric's angry brawls came from behind him.

"Don't do this!" Eric said and began to run towards Godric.

"I must. I'm ready to die, Eric. I've been alive for thousands of years. Don't you get sick of living?" He said with a smile.

The sun's pink rays were just spilling over the grassy horizon.

"You must listen to me! We can be together!" Eric began to tear again. He fell to his knees. "Please…" he whimpered. "Don't leave me here."

The sun was now rising quicker with each second. Their skin began to prickle.

"I must make up for what I have done! Now go!" Gordic said in a surprisingly forceful tone.

Eric looked up with a serious face and streams of blood.

"I will never leave you…" he said with rage and love.

Eric stood up and began to run towards him. The slowly rising sun made him week, but he pushed him self. He could see the smoke excreting from Godric's pale body. The star that they feared for so long was unbearably bright. Godric burst into blue flames as he welcomed Eric with open arms, but the sun over powered Eric as he ignited. The potency of the golden sun prevented him from reaching Godric. He fell to the ground and screamed in agony. Everything became a blur to him, but the last thing he saw was his true love on the ground dieing from the starving sapphire flames of death.


End file.
